The present invention relates to erasers for use with dry-erase boards, chalkboards, and the like.
Erasers are commonly used to remove dry-eraser marker or chalk from dry-erase boards and chalkboards, respectively. Larger erasers are desirable to remove large sections of marker or chalk at a time. Smaller erasers are desirable to remove smaller sections of marker or chalk in a more controlled manner. Individual erasers, however, are typically only one size.